Never In A Million Years
by Fluffy-Akumaru
Summary: Never in a million years has Sakura Haruno ever thought of marrying Naruto Uzumaki. Well, turns out hearts can mature just like everything else can. OOC HINATA HYUGA ALERT!(in a good way) LEMON ALERT! FIRST LEMON! NO FLAME! YOU CAN SKIP IT! AU fic, mature for language and sexual themes.


**AN: FIC CONTAINS LEMON! IT WOULD BE MY FIRST, SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID... NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**This story is giving me a break from my other story, Vixen of the Hidden Leaves, so yeah, SEE END FOR NOTES!**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Sakura Haruno was on the verge of having a panic attack. She was beginning to sweat, and it hurts her to take in deep breaths. Ino ran to her side and it took everything in her power not to slap the crap out of her best friend. "What is wrong with you? Stop freaking out! You're ruining your make- up!" Sakura tried to relax, hell, she's been trying for the past 30 minutes! Temari came by and gave her a glass of ice water, Ino was pep- talking her, Hinata was fanning her, and TenTen was massaging her shoulders.

"Guys, I don't think I can go through with this."

Today was a very special day. The girls were currently at the Yamanaka's house trying to keep a certain pink haired medic from jumping off a roof of a building. The weather was nice outside. The birds were chirping softly. Bees were busy as always. Citizens of the Leaf Village were out and about, minding their own business. Flowers were blooming in the nice spring weather. The sun wasn't roasting the Earth, and the wind gave cool breezes to everyone who were outside to witness the beautiful morning. If only, Ino could get the same vibe inside her living room!

The reason for this day to be special, was because Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were to be joined in holy matrimony on this morning of March 28, which also happens to be the young medic's birthday. Sakura was to be turning 26 today, beating Naruto with him still being 25. His birthday was to take place on October 10th, meaning he was around 6 to 7 months younger than his bride. Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of their friends were to celebrate Sakura's birthday at the reception after the wedding. This idea, of course, was brought up by Ino Yamanaka herself, with her respectfully been earned the title 'Ms. Club Queen'. The platinum blonde threw a party for literally EVERYTHING! They might actually get there on time if only a certain rosette would stop being a pain in the ass.

"What do you mean you 'can't go through with this'?" TenTen asked, showing every bit of annoyance around every edge of her voice. "TenTen's right," Temari jumped in, "You've been excited about this day ever since he proposed to you last June! Don't turn into a pile of horse shit now! Be a kunoichi and suck it up!" Everyone was used to Temari's coarse vocabulary by now. In fact, they accepted it, and everyone wanted to curse Sakura out for being a complete retard at the very last minute. Well, everyone except Hinata of course. "You seriously think that I'm going to let you break my cousin's heart ON the day of the wedding? HMPH! I'd like to se you try, but I'll drag you up to that alter if I have to!" Karin stepped in the room, immediately catching on to what was happening.

Hinata caught on to how sad Sakura was looking, and she immediately understood her situation. "Guys, l- let me try talking to Sakura for a sec." The dark blue haired girl was till a bit timid, but she was working and getting better with her speech every day. Ino gave Hinata a questioning look, "What? You guys can't talk right here with us? We're all her friends, Hinata. I know we may be a bit harsh, but Sakura's a strong girl. We're only trying to help."

Hinata shook her head, "No, I understand Sakura's situation on a more personal level. I just want to try and ta- talk her through it, that's all." TenTen nodded in agreement. Hinata had told her about how she went through some of the same struggles on her wedding day. After all, everyone knew about Hinata's crush on the 7th Hokage, so they felt the same need to let the two women talk things out. Ino sighed, "Okay, but try to make it quick. We got less than two hours to get there and Sakura's make up is a bit runny." Hinata nodded and Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Karin left the room.

When Hinata heard the door close, Hinata turned back to the now crying Sakura. Hinata reached for the Kleenex and gently patted her tears away. "Sakura?" The rosette shook her head and started crying some more, "I am so sorry, Hinata. I know how you felt about Naruto and I feel so terrible taking him from you." Hinata was shocked to hear such thing come from Sakura's mouth. But at the same time, it touched her to hear how much her comrade cared for her feelings. "No, Sakura, there's no need to cry at all." Sakura looked up at the Hyuga heiress in confusion. "Why not?" Hinata took Sakura's hands and looked her dead in the eye, "Sakura, my feelings for Naruto go no further than mere friendship now. I'm married to someone else, so Naruto no longer holds that romance part of my heart anymore."

Sakura was a bit shocked. Of course, she knew of Hinata and Kiba's marriage. She was one of the bride's maids and she was also the host of the reception. She knew that in order to marry another man, you'd have to get over the feelings you had for someone else, if there were any. But Hinata had always held high hopes for a future with Naruto so much that it seemed kind of strange for her to easily move on, or so Sakura thought. "I wanted to talk to you because I completely understand how you are feeling. Marriage is all about commitment and trust, and for a person to commit to being with someone for the rest of their lives is a big jump to take, and that's exactly what you and I are going through, well what you are and I already experienced."

Sakura waited for Hinata to get on to the point patiently, admiring how well her speech was when she was being serious. "When I prepared to marry Kiba, I was REALLY nervous. I felt like I shouldn't even be there, and I felt out of place. Me and Kiba started to date a few weeks after the 4th Great Ninja War and we got married last year, as you already know. But when I got ready to walk down that isle, I saw Naruto and immediately felt terrible. The when I saw Kiba smiling at me, that's when I realized something very important that I think you should know too: There's nothing wrong with loving someone else. Having confused thoughts about a romantic relationship is normal and you shouldn't worry too much about it at all. What I'm trying to say is that I know that you're feeling mixed up right now about Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura was once again shocked at Hinata's words. She was shocked at the accuracy of her words. Hinata was so right, she was having mixed feelings right now. As far back as she could remember, she'd been chasing after Sasuke for most of her life. She just knew that he was the one for her. He was cool and smart and intelligent... and cool. He had all the girls running after him! He could rightfully claim the title, 'Mr. Steal Your Girl' any day. But the question was: What did she really know about Sasuke? Sure, he was back in the village now and team 7 had 'caught up' with each other, but other than the fact that he was smart, cool, and heartless, she didn't' know too much about his personal and inner turmoil like she knew Naruto's. However, when she met Naruto and when he first started asking her out, she already had it set in stone in her mind, she, Sakura Haruno, would never in a million years date Naruto Uzumaki. Yet, here she was, his full-blown girlfriend/ bride, about to become Mrs. Sakura 'Haruno' Uzumaki in less than two hours.

She knew how it happened. She knew when she started being attracted to him. It started when he came back from training with that Perverted Sannin called Jiriaya, may he rest in peace. Sakura even saw a more mature side in him, something she thought she'd NEVER see in her lifetime. They'd started dating around the same time Hinata and Kiba started dating, after the war. Sakura was so shaken up about losing Naruto that it struck a chord in her heart. She didn't just want to save his life for the sake of the world. She wanted him alive so that he could accomplish his dream as well, so that he could live a long and happy life. And damnit he was going to get one as long as she was alive. That was how close they'd become. They protected and respected each other's dreams and other future visions.

When Sasuke had returned to the village, Naruto had been keeping her distance from the two of them unless her and Sasuke would be doing something that involved the entire team 7, including Sai of course. As Sakura spent time with Sasuke, she realized that a TON of things changed between the two of them. Sasuke was NOT as sympathetic as he used to be, which led Sakura to believing that him and Sai could be great friends. Both of them were a bit heartless and cold when they wanted to be, but a tad bit nice otherwise. Sakura didn't have those 13- year- old starry eyes for him like she used to before he left the village. She only looked at him as a friend and was a bit disgusted with how she used to act. She felt bad for Naruto when Sasuke told her what was going on, so far as why he was avoiding her. Since then, she'd been spending more time with Naruto than Sasuke and their relationship blossomed from there.

"I know it's none of my business," Hinata started, breaking Sakura from her nostalgic memories, "But, do you still love Sasuke- kun the way you did when you were younger?"

"Of course not!" Sakura was quick to answer that one.

"Then that means that you know why you're doing what you're about to do in a few hours right?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes." She replied.

Hinata sighed, "When I saw Naruto- kun, I felt the need to say no when I was asked if I'd accept Kiba in marriage. All it took was one good look in his eyes to tell me that I was what he truly desired, and the same went for me. I felt utterly disgusted with myself for having second thoughts on the man that's been by my side all my life. Kiba was always there for me, and kami thank him for all he's done for me too. He supported me when I felt down about never getting Naruto- kun to notice me, even if deep down, he had feelings for me himself. Now that was something I never knew until he asked me out for the first time. I wanted my team mate to be happy, and I also saw an opening for me to grow as a person. Even if Naruto- kun noticed me, I wouldn't have had the same feelings for him as I used to because my heart belonged to Kiba, which led me to being Mrs. Hinata 'Hyuga' Inuzuka, and I regret none of it."

Sakura, to say the least, was absolutely proud of her companion for choosing to move on. "I know, Hinata, and I am glad that you decided to move on. I did the same thing too, with Sasuke- kun." Hinata smiled and nodded, "Right, now when you get ready to walk down that isle, take a good look at Sasuke- kun. Appreciate him being there to support you moving away from him and to another man that deserved you more than he did. Appreciate his acceptance of you marrying his best friend. Appreciate, and mostly appreciate, the fact that you were able to move on from him. Able to move on from a burden that you were going to regret holding later on in life. If I had married Naruto and you had married Sasuke, do you know what would've happened? We would've regretted not being able to move on from an old crush we had since we were too young to have those types of feelings for someone. We would've regretted downgrading to an old crush instead of upgrading like the strong and powerful kunoichi we are to someone who deserved us better. Then you turn and look at Naruto. The man who would give you the world. The man who would lay down his own life for your safety. The man who wouldn't hesitate to take the life of anyone who so far as looked at you the wrong way. Take into appreciation that you've found true happiness in life. Take into appreciation that you didn't chose the weak path in life and married someone who would probably never give you much more than a mere smile. And most of all, take into appreciation, that the man that you truly loved never gave up on you, even when you were being selfish, and that you were able to realize your true feelings before it might've been to late. I know full well that I was being selfish. For an example, during the 2nd part of the Chunnin exams, I gave Naruto some healing ointment, and I wanted to cheer for him instead of my own team mate. Kiba- kun was more knocked up than Naruto- kun was, yet, me being selfish, I gave the ointment to him instead of the one who needed it the most."

Sakura was crying again, and Hinata stood to hug her, "You're right, Hinata. I've been so damn selfish and completely shunned Naruto out like he was an outcast when he treated me like I was a trophy. I, along with thousands of others, owe him our lives." Hinata rubbed her back in a soothingly manner, "Just don't beat yourself up over it, Sakura. We were young and didn't understand what true love meant back then. Even if we thought we truly loved someone else, we could never be happy knowing that we put ourselves on a path of a one- sided relationship. It'd be better off if we learned to love the one that has always loved us." Sakura nodded and broke the hug first. She let out a chocked chuckle, "Thank you so much, Hinata. Not only have you woken me up to reality, but I am so VERY proud of the fact that you were able to talk me through this so bravely, and I must say, I am quite shocked that it turned out to be you who I am getting the pep talk from. I am very impressed by your progress, Hinata." The Hyuga heiress blushed bashfully and accepted her thanks. The two girls hugged once more and jumped when they heard sniffles coming from outside the room. Sakura went to open the door and down came tumbling, the rest of the bride's maids.

"That was so BEAUTIFUL, Hinata!" Karin cried.

"I'm a bit jealous that you were able to talk her out of it instead of me, but I must say, that was the BEST pep talk I've ever heard when it comes to marriage." Ino added.

"Beautiful, ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" TenTen and Temari cried in unison.

Hinata blushed again and stuttered a bit, "Umm, we- well, we'd better hurry up then! We've got less than an ho- hour and we wouldn't want our bride to be late for her Hokage, ri- right?" Ino groaned, "Great, you were doing so well earlier Hinata!" Sakura stepped up for her friend, "Hey! At least she had the guts to talk me out of my bullshit! Now hurry up and fix my face! I got a wedding to get to!" Ino smiled at Sakura's 'bitchiness', happy to see that her ole' friend was back and running in business. She happily complied and went to work on Sakura's face.

When they finished, they loaded up the car, Temari carrying the bride over her shoulder, complaining that she could get her dress dirty, and headed for the cherry blossom forest a few miles outside the village. "Alright, let's get a move on ladies!" TenTen yelled as they continued to the wedding destination.

~~~X~~~

Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage, the savior of the village and the rest of the world, was the attention of some very shocked groomsmen and a shocked best man. Naruto, THE Naruto Uzumaki, was out of it today. For the first time in a LONG time, Naruto Uzumaki, was afraid.

Shikamaru was the first to catch on, of course. He noticed how Naruto would constantly pace back and forth on the small space in front the alter like he was some type of coast guard on duty. When he got closer to the groom, he could hear him mumbling incoherent sentences like a mad man. He was wiping sweat away from his face, but it was SO much that he soaked the whole paper towel that Shikamaru had given him. That's when Shikamaru found that whatever was going on in Naruto's tiny brain, it was much to troublesome for him to deal with. So, he did like any other person who found situations like these troublesome and went to find the rest of the groomsmen. But mainly, he went looking for the best man.

Shikamaru found Sai, Sasuke, and Neji huddled together in a group talking about how annoying their wives were, while Kiba was just standing around complaining saying that they should appreciate their wife's annoyingness. He smirked as everyone else got onto Kiba because Hinata was easy to deal with compared to their wives. Shikamaru would've been quick to join in on the paler dudes' side, but that could wait for another time. "Hey guys, I know this is going to sound troublesome, but Naruto's over there having a nervous breakdown. So, have any of you seen Iruka- sensei?" Everyone shrugged while Kiba groaned, obviously annoyed at the fact that Iruka just left them a few minutes ago telling them were he went before he left, "He went to see if he could help out with any ushering."

Sasuke huffed arrogantly, "Yeah, you should find him soon before the dufus cause an uproar in the crowd." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left them to their conversation about skin care. He easily spotted him near the entrance of the ceremony's area helping an old woman to her seat. When he sat her down and finished restraining from drop kicking her feisty cat, he called him over. "Iruka- sensei!" Their former teacher heard his name being called and ran over to where Shikamaru was standing. "What's up, Shikamaru?" The lazy genius simply pointed over to the nervous freakshow pacing in front of the alter. "Oh," came Iruka's reply. "Why didn't you try talking to him?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Because you'd be better at calming him than me, besides, it'd be such a drag trying to keep him calm."

Iruka facepalmed as the Nara walked off to join the other groomsmen and he decided to go be a good 'father- figure' and help his ole' 'son' out. When he reached him, Iruka dragged Naruto by his collar to a clearing not to far from the ceremony. He wasn't worried about rouge ninja or anything like that, because there were ANBU stationed all around them, hidden in the forest of Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

Seeing Naruto look like he wanted to rant, Iruka prepared his mind for whatever he had to say and decided to let him spill the beans, "Okay, Naruto. What's bothering you?"

"I'M SO FREAKING SCARED RIGHT NOW! I MEAN, I KNOW WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR AROUND 10 YEARS NOW AND WE PROBABLY COULD'VE GOTTEN MARRIED SOONER, BUT WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO? WHAT IF SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR SASUKE?" Naruto gasped in shock, "WHAT IF SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR THAT JERK SAI?" Iruka had to punch Naruto hard in the head, causing a small lump to appear. "What the hell is wrong with you, eh? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? She said yes when you proposed to her right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here in this expensive ass tux waiting for your bride to be here, which she will be in about an hour."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just let my doubts get the best of me and I started panicking. Listen Iruka, all I want is for Sakura- chan to be happy. It's a HUGE shocker that after all these years of rejection, she finally notices me and is about to be my, MY wife in less than an hour. It's both exciting and scary at the same time." Iruka was a bit shocked that Naruto would have such doubts. However, it wasn't new to anyone that Naruto was willing to lay down his life for the now famous pink haired medic. When he was titled Hokage, nearly everyone was there to watch the title pass on from Kakashi to Naruto. They'd all seen the looks Naruto would give Sakura at the party after the titling ceremony or whatever it's called had gone on.

"Do you seriously thing that she'd still have feelings for Sasuke, or even begin to have feelings for Sai-"

"It's a possibility, Iruka- sensei. A strong one at that! Sasuke, he's so cool and laid back. All the women love him. He's been eye candy ever since I can remember. Sakura was one of his number one fangirls, and then there was this sudden switch up that made me almost doubt accepting her feelings for me as far as dating goes. The first time, I rejected her because I KNEW that it was a lie. But then, after the war, it felt more heart felt than the last time and that confused the HELL out of me. I brought Sasuke- teme back to the village just to find out that Sakura wasn't in love with him anymore, and that she was in love with me instead. I was so confused, and I still am to this very point of time."

Iruka took in slowly and processed what his former student had said and sighed. He knew that Naruto was yet to understand how people's heart could change. Which wasn't shocking at all since he was so used to using his infamous 'Talk no Jutstu' to get people to change their views on life and destiny. "If that's so, then why did you propose to her in the first place? Why did you accept her confession the second time? You said it yourself, her second confession sounded more heartfelt than the first time. So that meant that you saw with your own eyes, signs that Sakura's heart was changing to your direction."

"Yeah, but how?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed again, "Listen Naruto, I know you're used to talking the hell out of people to get them to change their views on life. But it doesn't always work that way. You've witnessed it yourself. Some people just either can't change or they learn to change by themselves. Take Lady Tsunade for example. When you first met her, you said that she didn't want to become the Hokage. But, without you begging her, she winded up becoming the 5th Hokage. And why do you think she did?"

Naruto only shrugged, so Iruka answered for him, "Because she changed her heart by herself. She had her own personal reasons for deciding to become the Hokage. Her grandfather was the first Hokage. Her grand Uncle was the 2nd Hokage. Her sensei was the 3rd Hokage, and her deceased boyfriend and brother's dreams were to become the Hokage. All five of them wanted to protect the most important thing in this village, that being the Will of Fire. By her relatives carrying the Will of Fire within them, it encouraged her to protect what her relatives did and found our village just as important to her as it was to them. She changed her heart based on something personal. And that is exactly what Sakura did."

Naruto gave Iruka a confused look again, "What do you mean by that?" Iruka sighed, "I don't know Sakura's feelings, but from what I've learned. She's been chasing after Sasuke for YEARS AND YEARS on end now. But, she stopped. And even I noticed when she did. She stopped being Sasuke's fangirl when she started taking your feelings into account. She stopped chasing after Sasuke's heart when she realized that it was YOU who had been there fore her, YOU who she'd give her life for, YOU who she'd sacrifice her own happiness for, YOU who she'd save first if it ever came down to a decision of such, and it was YOU who her heart truly belonged to."

Naruto was shocked and touched at the same time from Iruka's words. A few tears fell from his eyes and Iruka gave him a 'father- like' hug. "You don't have to worry about anything, Naruto. I know, I just know that she'll say yes. How could she not? And if she does wind up saying no, which I HIGHLY doubt she would, you said it yourself. You'd just want her to be happy. And there's nothing wrong with being selfless, well maybe except for in your case, you need to start taking your own happiness into consideration a lot more. You act like a Blood Type 0 donner. You give everything and can only take a little back in return." Naruto smiled, feeling way more confident than he did before thanks to Iruka, "Thanks a lot, Iruka- sensei! I knew I made the best choice on making you my best man." He said as he walked back towards the ceremony. He stopped and spoke again without turning around, "Oh and don't worry about my happiness!"

Iruka looked up at his former student in confusion. "I already took that into consideration when I asked Sakura to marry me. I knew that it was only her that I wanted to spend my life with. And thanks to you, I feel a lot more confident that what I did before on what I want her answer to be when Kakashi- sensei asks the question!" Iruka smiled proudly as he ran to catch up with Naruto, giving him a playful nudge to show that he appreciated the fact that he could help. They talked for about 25 minutes about nothing important when Sai ran to them, about to faint from the panic he was in. Naruto was the first to notice, "Sai, what's going on?"

"She's here! Ugly is here!"

~~X~~

Sakura stood behind the curtain that hung over the entrance to the garden arch. She began to get a bit nervous and thanks to Ino, she wouldn't walk in there without her bouquet of flowers. "You better snap out of your trance forehead! I grew those specially for you!" Sakura smiled a bit and turned to see Hinata, who was supposed to walk in right before the flower girl, who was Kakashi and Anko's daughter, Nanami. She was a gorgeous little girl with hair like her mother's and had Kakashi's lazy eyes. It's quite a shame, she did take after her father's laziness. What made it worse was that she was only 7 YEARS OLD ACTING LIKE SHE WAS 70! Sakura would talk to him about that later.

Hinata came up and gave Sakura a few more encouraging words, "Remember, Sakura. Look at Sasuke, appreciate him as nothing more than a friend and appreciate you moving on from a path of a 13-year old's fantasy land. Then look at Naruto and accept and appreciate that he's done and will always do anything for you and that he loves you. Same goes vice versa, because you'd do the same for him, right?" Sakura nodded assumingly and her confidence was boosted back up to its full capacity. Temari smiled, "Good, now go get that Hokage and make him yours!" Everyone blushed at Temari's words and she herself realized how inappropriate that statement could've meant. "I- uh.. I mean... GO GET 'EM TIGER!" Ino giggled, not minding the dirty talk at all, "Or should we say, Vixen? I can imagine him calling you that in bed-"

"PIG!" Sakura growled, covering the small girl's ears. Ino chuckled, "Look, you're already growling like a vixen." Sakura blushed madly and turned her attention to the wedding music that began to play, signaling Karin to walk in first. "It's starting, so chill out!" Sakura warned and got back in her position.

Karin walked down the isle with Sasuke. The bride's maids were wearing peach colored turtleneck dresses that had splits going up each side that reached up to their upper thigh, giving their groomsman a run for their money. Their heels were plain clear slippers that were open toe to show off their cream colored toe nails. They wore pearl necklaces and pearly earrings that glimmered in the morning sunlight. The groomsmen wore black tuxedoes with different color handkerchiefs for each one. For Sasuke, it was navy blue. Neji had a white one, Kiba wore a red one, Sai wore a purple one, and Shikamaru wore a green one. Karin smirked as she caught a small tint of red on her husband's face as they neared the point where they separate. "You look handsome," She told him. Sasuke huffed and gave in, "You- um... look pretty?" Karin giggled at the small tint becoming a full-blown blush on his cheeks. "You're so cute when you get lost on how to compliment me." Sasuke hugged arrogantly and turned his head forward, "Don't push it, Karin." The red head only smiled, and they parted their own ways.

Next was Temari. She had the same situation going on that Karin did. Shikamaru called her, Sakura, and the rest of the bride's maids troublesome for picking out the outfits to which Temari replied, "Oh, you know you love it when I show off my legs don't you babe?" Shikamaru turned red as a tomato from his wife's statement and she giggled cutely. "I'll see you after the ceremony." The blonde pony tail wearing woman said as they parted ways.

Now with Ino and Sai, it was a WHOLE different thing. Sai merely looked at her and said, "Hmph," as they slowly made their way down the isle. Ino chuckled in an annoyed way, "Um.. Sai? Aren't you going to compliment me? How do I look?" Sai didn't respond right away. Instead, he just kept looking forward and wearing his 'fake' smile. As they neared the end of their journey, he finally decided to stop teasing her and said, "You know, that dress really does compliment your skin tone, and you look absolutely stunning in those high heels. I like how you left your hair down for this occasion, though I love your ponytail as well. I love you much, honey." Ino parted ways with a huge blush on her face. Temari and Karin noticed the scene and wiggled their eyebrows at the platinum blonde and giggled when she elbowed both of them.

Next to come down the isle were TenTen and Neji. TenTen decided to wear her hair up in a single bun instead of her regular twin buns, and she had two strands of hair coming down the sides of her face. Neji gaped at her appearance and blushed madly. TenTen smirked mischievously, "Oh, come on, Neji, you've seen me in much less clothing! Don't get all excited now." This only made Neji grow even more red in the face before he tried to shake it off arrogantly and say something back, "Well, you look absolutely beautiful this morning, honey. And I like your hair. I love you." TenTen was about to burst into tears. Neji never was the type to compliment her on her looks. Maybe it was just the love in the air that was making Neji act so nice, or maybe he was finally out of his brooding stage. "I love you too, Neji." She didn't catch the small smile he gave her as they parted ways down the isle.

The last bride's maid and groomsman too come down were Kiba and Hinata. They acted like a civilized happy couple, for they were. Kiba and Hinata complimented each other as they walked down the isle and parted their ways, eager to meet up after the ceremony for some cuddle time. It was then that Hinata noticed that everyone there that was a part of the wedding ceremony, that being bride's maids and groomsmen, had gotten together and married after the war. Now it was Naruto and Sakura's turn.

Everyone 'awed' when Nanami walked down the isle tossing out a mixture of red Camellias and more 'Sakura' pedals. Kakashi and Anko smiled as their daughter made their way down the isle. She ran up and jumped into TenTen's arms, which the weapon user deemed herself lucky that she was a ninja to quickly catch on to what Nanami was trying to do, or else, she probably would've dropped her... by accident of course. She had too much respect for Kakashi and Anko to just drop their child.

Then everyone turned back to the entrance as the live band started to gently play 'Here Comes the Bride'. Everyone gasped as what seemed and looked like an angel walked through the Garden Arch's curtains. Kizashi walked his daughter down the isle. He smiled as he seen the pure happiness on his daughter's face. "You do well now, my little cherry blossom. I know that Naruto will treat you well, so you should do the same for him." Sakura's eyes watered at her father's words. "Thanks dad, and don't worry, I'll protect Naruto with my life, just as he does me." Sakura said, blinking away her tears so as not to cause her make- up to run.

Naruto's mouth went dry when he laid eyes on his Sakura- chan. She was... stunning, to say the least. He couldn't keep his mouth from staying closed and Iruka gave up trying after it fell open for the fifth time. There Sakura was, walking down the isle in a BEAUTIFUL wedding dress. It was a white mermaid styled dress that hugged her curves PERFECTLY! Not that he would've complained otherwise, she had filled out after the war. Her B- cup breasts had filled out to a healthy DDD cup size and her hips had widened a bit too. But then again, he does remember her telling him that Tsunade would start training her body to look more 'feminine' when she got old enough. And boy did the old hag not disappoint either. He glared at the who stared at her in a little bit too friendly way and smirked satisfyingly when Sakura gave those men her infamous death glares that she probably inherited from Lady Tsunade.

For those who could see the back of her dress, they saw that it was COMPLETELY uncovered. There was nothing but a floral designed fabric, or 'illusion' lace, that covered her back. The dress itself was long sleeved and the front looked sleeveless if you didn't notice the long-sleeved floral fabric that was a part of the dress. Naruto got a good view of the top of her breasts and let his eyes travel down further. He noticed that the part of the dress that hides the breasts from any further exposure was split down the middle, giving him a good view of the valley between her breasts before the split sealed back right before getting to her belly button. The dress hugged her body until it got a few inches pass her butt, and that's where the dress started flowing out in ruffle like patterns. Her hair was combed over to the side, hiding her left eye from view. She wore a beautiful wedding train that was attached to a tiara that was stuck in her hair. Naruto had never in his life seen anything so beautiful... EVER!

He could barely contain himself when Sakura finally reached him. He was beyond blown away when he saw her beautiful emerald green eyes looking up at him from under the train that he would get to pull back. Naruto was blushing like a mad man and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You- you're... Sa- Sakura- chan. You look stunning, beautiful, amazing, oh kami, I think I'm going to faint!" Iruka fanned him and Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Naruto- 'kun'. You don't look so bad yourself. You look really handsome. And she was NOT lying either. Naruto wore an all white tuxedo with black lapel. What she found really cute was that his tie was blue to compliment his cerulean ocean eyes. Sakura's brows then knitted together as she thought about something, "Where's the orange?" she whispered. Naruto whispered back, "Well, my boxers are orange and my socks are orange. Oh, and my handkerchief is orang too." Sakura smiled warmly at him and he grabbed her hands.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he prepared to give his speech," Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Hiashi stood and said, "I, Kizashi Haruno, gives away my daughter." Kakashi nodded and continued.

"Friends and Family of the Ms. Sakura Haruno and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, or Lord 7th, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Sakura and Naruto, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Sakura and Naruto, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts.

Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

Konohamaru then stepped up with a pillow and a red string on it. Kakashi then said, "As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last." Naruto smiled, "The red string of destiny." Sakura smiled too, "I wouldn't want it to break this time," she said, remembering back when Naruto tied her to a red string to keep from separating her while on a mission. "I'll keep Neji in check." Naruto said playfully as Kakashi finished 'tying the knot' around their hand.

Kakashi stepped back to his podium to continue, "At this time, we'd like to take a moment of silence to remember those who are not here with us. Even though they are not here physically, they are a part of the foundation that makes Sakura and Naruto the people they are today. May we always remember Kushina Uzumaki, Minata Uzumaki, or Lord 4th, Master Jiriaya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, or Lord 3rd, Asuma Sarutobi, and many others. Please cherish the memories of these friends and family and all others who live on in our hearts." Sakura squeezed Naruto's hands as they closed their eyes for a moment of silence for those who couldn't be there. He squeezed hers back reassuringly. Afterwards, Kakashi realized that they kind of needed their hands for later parts of the ceremony and so he excused the crowd and untied their hands, feeling a bit ashamed for not realizing it sooner. But Naruto and Sakura just said that he was fine and he continued.

"Now, Naruto, as you look into Sakura's eyes, please say your vows." Naruto smiled as he did so, " I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my wife, to share all that I am and all that I have, for all time to come, and I promise to do all in my power to keep my love as deep and as strong as it is today. Your love is my anchor. Your trust is my strength. I will give you all my love from now until eternity ends  
You make my life complete." Sakura was about to breakdown in tears. His vows were SELFLESS! He'd give her the world if he could. She wanted to cry so badly, too bad a certain ponytail- wearing pig didn't bring the Waterproof make up that Sakura had sent her to get with HER money. That was the last time Sakura would give Ino any money to buy anything unless she was going with her. Sakura quickly pushed those thoughts aside and smiled at her groom sweetly. He was always such a Romeo with her.

Kakashi gave his closed eye smile and looked to Sakura, "Sakura, as you look into Naruto's eyes, please say your vows." Sakura blushed and looked Naruto dead in the eye with a sweet smile, "Naruto Uzumaki, as your wife, I promise to care for you, trust your love, be responsive to your needs, communicate my feelings, and behave in a way that shows my love and respect. I say these things because I love you and want to live out the days of my life with you. I take you to be my husband; To share with you the laughter; To kiss away the tears; And to give you all the love in my heart, as long as we both shall live." Naruto's eyes watered. For so long, SO FREAKING LONG, Naruto has been DYING to hear those words come out of her mouth, well, something along the line of those words. It was always her that came to his mind whenever the thought of protection, love, or anything along those lines. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but that would just have to wait until they BOTH say, 'I do'.

By now, everyone was bawling their eyes out. Even the insensitive Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Sai shed a few tears. Tsunade, Mebuki, Kizashi, Iruka, and Shizune were crying with pride that their pupil/ daughter was marrying the man that they all knew would shower her in love and affection. Kakashi recovered from his few tears and continued, "The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again." Konohamaru then stepped up with the ring pillow and Naruto and Sakura each took a ring and slid it on each other's fingers.

Kakashi asks them to hold hands as they prepare for the Declaration of Consent, "Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, cherish Sakura Haruno as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her, and tending to her needs through illness and disappointment?

Naruto says, "I will"

"Will you strive to understand her, giving her comfort when she seeks it from you? Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn't say in friendship? And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for her presence at your side and renewed love for her in your heart?"

Naruto says, "I will"

"Will you, Sakura Haruno, cherish Naruto Uzumaki as your lawful wedded husband, protecting him, and tending to his needs through illness and disappointment?"

Sakura says, "I will"

"Will you strive to understand him, giving him comfort when he seeks it from you? Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn't say in friendship? And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for his presence at your side and renewed love for his in your heart?"

Sakura says, "I will"

Kakashi nodded, "May your love be one based on freedom. For though our hands may touch, it's our hearts that hold. When you hold love within your heart, you radiate a light, which shall brighten all the days of your life and beyond. Everything we truly love becomes a part of us forever. So, take your time with each other. Let your love's seed grow and mature with the seasons, to provide you with warmth, serenity, joy and acceptance throughout all the years of your marriage. Love is not a wall; it is a bridge. Love does not confine; it sets you free. It leads, as a pathway, winding, to places unknown and mysterious. With love to light the way, you can meet any challenge, together."

Kakashi smiled before he continued, "Sakura and Naruto, you have expressed your love to one another through toughness and gentleness, and the commitment and promises you have just made. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto slowly lifted the train from over her face and smiled at her beauty. Naruto was the first to go in as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and dipped her, kissing her deeply and passionately for about 10 seconds.

Kakashi, witnessing the whole moment, became over joyed and shouted, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki!" Kakashi sighed, overjoyed to be done with the exhausting 'poetic art' he just had to say. This was the LAST time he'd be the officiant at ANY wedding! He just wanted to cuddle up with Anko and Nanami and call it a day. But still, he couldn't be more proud and feel so RELIEVED that his two teammates FINNALLY got hitched. He knew good time well that he, Yamato, Sai, and a few others were just about ready to huddle around the newly wedded couple and scream in their faces, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

The crowd cheered and cheered. Some whistled and some had their own little huddle of 'Emotional Kleenex Passers'. Some just kept in their emotions the best way they could. Hint, they're always brooding over something and they like to stick to the shadows. If you guessed Sasuke and Neji, well WHOOP'DY DOO! YOU'RE FREAKING CORRECT! And then, you have those friends who know the definition of 'formal' and you have those who don't. For example, the three wild cards in their group of friends, Kiba, Ino, and Rock Lee, came up and picked Naruto and Sakura up. They had a carriage set up before anyone could realize it and they placed Naruto and Sakura in it.

Hiding their inner excitement and joy, with THE WORST poker faces EVER, Sasuke and Neji walked over and carried the carriage on their shoulders while Rock Lee and Kiba got the other two sides. Kiba winked at Ino and she ran up to the podium and booty bumped Kakashi out the way, "Now, now, ladies and gents! If you want to meet with our lovely freshly born couple then come right on down to the lake near team 7's training ground! However, please check the lists we have posted on the trees to see if your name is on the list to attend. If your name is not on the list and you try to get in, I would like to let you know that our lovely ANBU guards will deal with you personally. If you would like to catch the groom and bride before they leave, they'll be right outside! Thank you and have a wonderful day!" Ino ran outside with the crowd to see Naruto and Sakura.

~~~X~~~

At the lake, Kiba, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Neji placed the 'carriage' down by the water and told them that they could now exit their joyride. Naruto and Sakura both walked out a bit wobbly because SOMEONE thought it was a great idea to do that dumb crap than to just simply by a horse and carriage. "Come on you two! You guys are NINJA! You're too young to be hurling over a simple shoulder ride! Besides, I'm sure the ride wasn't that bad," Naruto and Sakura gave Lee the 'You've got to be fucking KIDDING me look'. Even the others gave him the same look, and it was partly their idea for agreeing on it. Of course, Lee came up with it, saying that "YOUTH HAS NO LIMITS! WE MUST CARRY THEM OFF INTO THE BEAUTIFUL SUNSETS OF THEIR SPECIAL DAY, SO THAT THEY MAY NEVER MISS THE BRIGHTNING SUN OF THEIR YOUTHFULNESS!"

Yamato arrived just a short while after they did, "Okay guys! I'm gonna build up a couple of changing rooms so that you guys can get out of these uncomfortable clothings! I suggest you go in pairs, since I'm bout out of chakra. No thanks to LEE and his RETARDED 'JUST MARRIED CARRIAGE OF YOUTH!" Lee looked utterly confused, "What did I do wrong? Gai senei said that youth-"

"If I hear the word 'youth' one more time today, I'm gonna huff, and puff, and blow those STUPID BUSHY BROWS OFF OF YOUR STUPID FACE!" Temari bellowed. TenTen stepped in, "She's right Lee, but Temari, try not to threaten him too much. He is my teammate and our sensei was a little... different from everyone else's." Temari cooled off and gave a final death glare to Lee before heading off in the changing room with Shikamaru. Karin stretched and tugged at her clothing, "Whew! Finally, out of these itchy stockings! I swear I'm never wearing these again!" She dragged Sasuke into the changing room, because he was leaning against a tree, brooding about kami knows what.

Naruto picked up his bride and walked her over to their changing room. Sakura smiled and snuggled into the blonde's chest, yawning and stretching like a satisfied kitten. "Oh no you don't," Naruto said, closing the door behind him. Sakura pouted, "But I'm tired! I want to take a nap!" Naruto smirked. He loved it when Sakura got all pouty. "There are people who are going to be out there in a few minutes. We can't just sit here and sleep. Here!" Sakura caught the scrolls he tossed here and read its contents. One was for here wedding garments and the other was to summon her reception attire. Sakura looked up to see Naruto already half-done stripping. She blushed as she saw his rock hard six pack and his manly pecks. Sakura drunk in the image of her husband's back and arm muscles and how they flexed every time he moved them. The blush was quickly gone by the time she reached his waist.

"What the hell are you wearing, Naruto?"

The young Nanadaime turned to see what his wife was talking about. He followed her eyes to his boxers and blushed sheepishly. "Oh, eh... you noticed them already?" Sakura was boiling with rage at her husband's stupidity, "When did you think I was going to notice them?" Naruto just scratched the back of his head, totally clueless as to why his actions were... embarrassing.

"Why on EARTH would you were RAMEN boxers on our WEDDING DAY!?"

Naruto felt a little offended, "Well, I'm sorry for wanting to be 'Mr. Lucky' today! These just so happens to by my lucky shorts because I wanted everything to go nicely as planned today, so I put these on. Besides, you of ALL people should understand my love for ramen! Are you discriminating me based on my most precious thing in life?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Well... no. But, don't you think that it's just a 'little' weird that you'd were those to a wedding?" Naruto looked back down at his boxers and shrugged, "Well, no, not really. I mean, I've just recently seen a wedding were the grooms wore high waisted pants just to show off their super hero socks that they wore at the wedding. And my boxers weren't going to show anyways. So I didn't see the big deal in wearing them."

Sakura suddenly felt bad. Both for getting mad at Naruto for his choice in underwear and for whoever the wife was at this wedding that Naruto saw. Either she didn't know or maybe it was just Sakura being picky. "Well, at least you didn't wear a speedo. Look, I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have talked about your underwear like that."

Naruto shook his head, "No, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Me, a grown man, the 7th Hokage, at my OWN wedding, wearing some pre- mature ramen boxers." Now Sakura REALLY felt bad. She stood and walked over to her husband and hugged him, "You know what? I actually think they look kind of cute on you." Naruto brightened with happiness, "Really?"

Sakura wore a dirty smile on her face, "Yes, really. And babe?" Sakura smacked Naruto hard on the ass, making him yelp in surprise. "They make your butt look fantastic! Now that's what I'd call a Konohagakure's booty!" Sakura switched back to the other side of the room to get dressed in her attire, leaving a very astonished Naruto to blush madly at his flirtatious wife. "You naughty vixen," he growled. Sakura giggled innocently and said, "Oh, but you love me anyways. You like it when I get naughty, don't you?" Naruto blushed again and Sakura gave a good-hearted laugh. Though, they haven't actually 'done it' yet, she'd always tease him whenever she'd get the chance. She was going to pay, a LARGE debt.

Their arguments always turn out like this. Naruto and Sakura knew from the day they began dating that there were going to be some bumpy roads in their relationship. For one, their personalities were alike, and that could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how fate wants to play her game. Some days, Sakura could tolerate Naruto's goofiness and would some time, cut up with him. Other times, she'd beat him senseless and those arguments would usually end with them being the hotheaded shinobi they were and sparring it out, or they'd just flirt and act all giddy and innocent until the heated tention wore off. But even through all of their crap, they love each other too much to let some small stupid argument to break their relationship.

After they got dressed, they left their cabin and found everything set up. "Yeah, you guys were in there longer than the rest of us, so we just decided to set up things before you came out. But you weren't in there that long," TenTen said, dramatically posing her arms to show the beautiful scenery that obviously Yamato had put out for them.

There was this huge cabin where the actual reception was supposed to take place. The insides were beautiful. The floors were nicely polished, and the themed colors were beautiful. Ino had taken the pleasure of creating some scrolls before the wedding day that contained pink, yellow, orange, red, and purple decorations that you'd rarely find at any other wedding décor shop. On the far right side of the room from the centered barn yard door way entrance, there were orange and red tables and chairs set up were the guests would sit and on the far left side of the room was were the people involved in the wedding and decoration would sit as well, along with close friends and family and the groom and bride of course.

In the center was the dance floor, and on the far back wall from it, in front of the food serving line, was the DJ table. Kiba was supposed to do the DJing for them tonight, and everyone prayed he'd do well. Since the decorations and stuff took up a lot of time, energy, and money, Sakura and Naruto allowed other villagers to come in, but it was first come first served.

The lake view outside was also beautiful. There wasn't much decoration since the area was pretty already. There were just areas set up for different activities to be done outdoors, like dodgeball and stuff. Most of the reception was going to be inside anyways.

~~~X~~~

Ino was by far either the worst or the best hostess ever. The best, because she gave emotional (happy or sad) speeches about her and the rest of their friends growing up with Naruto and Sakura. She was nice and sweet when it came to fun activities and stuff. But she was the worse because of the games she chose for the groom and the bride. But, no one couldn't say they didn't expect it. After all, Ino was quite the dirty one among their group of friends.

One of the games that Ino announced was the all too famous 'Remove the Garter from the Bride', one of her FAVORITES. In the center of the floor, was a chair waiting for the lovely bride to sit on. Sakura hesitantly sat in the chair and watched as Naruto was blindfolded and spun around three times by Kiba and Lee. He was then brought down to the floor right in front of Sakura's skirt. By the way, she wore two- piece white outfit, the top being a sleeveless crop top and the skirt being long, white, and flowy with a high split going up one side. Naruto blushed madly as he began to feel on Sakura's legs.

"Ino..." Sakura growled at her florist friend standing right beside her. "What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Sakura blushed as she felt Naruto's now short, shaggy hair run up one of her legs. She cringed as he went a little to far up past her garter. Naruto grew tired of trying to search and ran his tongue along her thighs until he found it on her upper left one. He used his teeth and pulled the garter all the way down, past her beaded barefooted sandals, and off her leg completely. He then threw it back to the single men that were in the crowd behind him. Choji being one of them, cheated by using his Super Expansion Jutsu to catch the garment. The charm worked, however, because he got a beauty's attention and phone number throughout the party.

The next game they played, after everyone finished eating their delicious meal prepared by Ichiraku and Ayame, with a little help from Choji, Ino decided that they should play The Shoe Game. Neji and Sasuke placed two chairs back to back in the middle of the dance floor and Naruto and Sakura exchanged shoes, well, Naruto took one of Sakura's flats she had just in case her barefooted sandals got too uncomfortable. Ino called out Kiba to ask the questions.

"Okay guys so the game goes out like this. I, or any of you can give me a question to ask, and I'll ask. Now, Naruto and Sakura should each have one of their own shoes and one of each other's shoes. Got it?... Okay! So now, When I ask the question, either Naruto or Sakura would either hold up their shoe or the other's shoe based on who does who. You guys got that?" Everyone cheered in agreement. Kiba put a devilish smirk on his face. "Alrighty then, Akumaru will choose a question from the bowl. You guys pass down a piece of napkin or paper with you question on it and I'll read whoever's question Akumaru picks. But I'll ask the first question. LET THE EMBARASSMENT BEGIN!"

Naruto and Sakura both gulped and sweated in fear. Who knows what questions will get asked. Kiba cleared his throat and cracked his neck, "Okay, SO! Who... makes the better breakfast?" Both Naruto and Sakura held up Naruto's shoe and the crowd laughed and some gasped in shock. It was true; however, Sakura was still a novice when it came to cooking. Naruto would wind up cooking most of their breakfasts in the morning. Choji wrote that one.

Akumaru pulled a folded note out the bowl with his paw and gave it to Kiba. The crowd awed at the cuteness of the Inuzuka's bond with his ninken. Kiba laughed as he read the question, "Alright, alright! Here we go guys! Who... is the better shower singer?" Naruto and Sakura bursted into a fit of laughter and held up Sakura's shoe. Naruto had caught her singing Diamond by Rihanna in the shower one morning and couldn't help but record her voice. It sounded like an angel. But when Sakura caught Naruto singing This is Why I Love You by Major, she fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. He was good, up until he started hitting the high notes. Sakura laughed aloud, nearly falling out of her chair, recalling how she named him 'The Screaming Golpher' for the whole month. "Ino, also remembering the nickname, came up to the mic, "Okay, SOMEONE HERE KNEW ABOUT THE SCREAMING GOLPHER AND WROTE THIS DAMN QUESTION!" She said laughing. Sai stood up, laughing madly holding his stomach, "It... was me..." he said between laughter.

Akumaru pulled the next question and Kiba, after taking 5 minutes to stop laughing, read the note, "OOOOHHHH! Next question! Who's... more stubborn?" Naruto and Sakura both huffed haughtily and held up each other's shoe. Kiba smiled wickedly, "Okay, since my dear friend Ino here, decided to make me the caller, I'M CHANGING THE RULES! If I feel the need to be necessary, I will call on a close friend of family member to answer for them! Kakashi- sensei! Your up!" The famous jonin was shocked. He REALLY didn't want to answer that question. He got up slowly and made his way over to the DJ table with Kiba. "Um... well.. Hehe..." It didn't make matters any better with both the bride and groom sending death glares his way. "Well... let's see... when it comes to training, I'd say Naruto." Naruto growled at him and Kakashi jumped, "But here me out! Though Sakura did go off on her own looking for ways to become stronger, Naruto did the same too, but he, unlike Sakura, would complain about the training methods and whoever's training him would literally have to come up with a plan z. Other than that, please don't beat me into a pulp, but I'd have to give this one to you, Sakura." The rosette blushed and sent a playful death glare over to Kakashi while everyone laughed. She couldn't be too mad at him though; he was speaking of the truth. Sasuke wrote that question.

Akumaru picked up the next paper. Kiba cleared his throat and read, "Okay, next question, Who... made the first move?" Naruto and Sakura were both quick to hold up Naruto's shoe. Everyone there agreed. Naruto's crush and moves on Sakura were no stranger to anyone in the village.

Kiba scanned through the next request and laughed, "Alright people, let's let this one be the final question since it's getting pretty late, Who... is the better kisser?" Naruto and Sakura blushed beet red. The better kisser? They both blushed harder, remembering their make- out sessions they'd have. Sakura blushed and held up Naruto's shoe, since he was usually the dominant one when they'd do their tongue battling. Naruto on the other hand, was QUICK to put up Sakura's shoe. Mainly because every time they kissed; her mouth would taste like fruit. Ino, being the dirty woman she is, grabbed the mic and cheered them one, "Well, let's test that theory out, shall we?"

Naruto wasted no time in jumping out his chair to grab Sakura by the waist and kiss her. Sakura was shocked and wiggled a bit, still not too comfortable with this much public affection, but eventually relaxed a bit and kissed back. Some parents covered their children's faces. Shikamaru had to smack Kakashi and Anko upside their heads for letting Nanami stare at the scene. "Well, she watches us do it all the time!" Anko protested. Shikamaru sighed and walked away, "Sorry I got involved, man, I put myself through a drag." He complained. When Naruto and Sakura parted, their foreheads remained touching as they panted for air, "I love you," Sakura whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too." They both shared a loving hug afterwards. The crowd cheered. Some whistled, and the 'Kleenex Passers' got back together again.

~~~X~~~

It was around 9p.m when the reception started to quiet down. There weren't that many people there anyways, just Naruto and Sakura of course, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba (with Akumaru of course), Shino, Kakashi, Anko, Nanami, Gai, Kurenai, Tsunade, Konohamrau and his team, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Only a limited number of villagers were allowed for up until 7p.m and they enjoyed it that way, because if they had allowed, the ENTIRE village would've been coming over.

They had Chouji and Shino on the grill cooking pork chops and hot dogs and burgers and ribs. Kakashi, Anko, and Nanami were playing in the shallow part of the water. Sai, Sasuke, and Neji were over in a corner being snuggled up by their wives. Shikamaru was busy giving Temari a back massage, complaining about how much of a drag it was. Konohamaru was watching Gaara build thinks out of sand and Moegi and Udon were watching Konkuro do puppet tricks. Gai was currently in a race with Rock Lee to see who could do the most Butterfly Strokes. Everyone was grossed out by their speedos! Hinata and Kiba were walking Akumaru around the lake. Kurenai and Tsunade were off in the lake talking about girly stuff and pig men.

Naruto and Sakura were off walking through the woods in a comfortable silence. It was night by now. During the reception, Ino gave speeches about how she grew up with Sakura as a best friend and a 'sister'. Iruka gave his speech about how he helped raise Naruto and how they shared a special bond together and how he also taught Sakura at the academy. He left afterwards to go talk with Shizune. Tsunade smiled, already knowing about their little 'relationship' because of her prodding her assistant about it. They both were invited, and they did come, they just left a little early for their 'date'.

Naruto stopped Sakura and turned her to face him. She so happy at the moment. Naruto smiled at her and he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He put on a song and Sakura immediately widened her eyes. Naruto began playing Never Knew I Needed by Ne- Yo. It was the song he played on had a live jazz band play on their first 'official' date and she fell in love with the song ever since. He placed the phone on a near by tree stomp and walked up to her. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Uzumaki?" Sakura giggled cutely. She was so happy she felt as if she were dreaming right now. "Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, you may dance with me." Naruto grinned and pulled her to him by her waist. She was still wearing what she wore for the reception and Naruto had on some orange swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced to the rhythm of the song.

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

Naruto twirled Sakura around in the air and caught her bridal style, spining her around a few more times before letting her feet touch the earth again.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You are the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)

Naruto spun her out and back into his arms so that they were wrapped around her waist from behind. Sakura sighed contently as they continued to sway to the beat.

Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

When the song ended, Naruto and Sakura stopped dancing and found each other's eyes attention grabbing. Sakura watched as the stars reflected in Naruto's ocean blue eyes and Naruto watched as they twinkled in her emerald green ones. Naruto leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, to which Sakura returned gratefully. Naruto ran his tongue on her bottom lip and reached down and grabbed her ass, making her moan. This gave Naruto access to her mouth as he explored every nook and cranny of her sweet strawberry flavored mouth.

Sakura and Naruto parted for air and leaned their foreheads against each other, both still panting. Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "Sakura- chan?" Sakura looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, Naruto- kun?" He smiled and picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist for support, "Did you know that you're the best thing I never knew I needed?" Sakura blushed and kissed him on the nose, "No, but did you know that YOU'RE the best thing I never knew I needed?" Naruto kissed her forehead before answering, "No, but I kind of had a feeling while we were just boyfriend and girlfriend that we were wind up being the best thing that we never knew we needed. You're everything that I could ask for and more, Sakura- chan. And I am glad that you are my wife."

Sakura blushed and kissed his jawline, "You're all the happiness that I could ever want in life, Naruto. If it wasn't for you defending and protecting me, I don't think I'd be here today. I'm grateful for your support and I am happy that you are my husband." They shared one more passionate kiss before parting again for air. Sakura spoke up, "You know, we should call it a night. We've got a honeymoon to got to and we've gotta get out of here before it gets TOO, too late." Naruto agreed and carried Sakura on his back on the way to the reception party.

~~~X~~~

The reserve that the newly wedded couple were staying at was beautiful. Captain Yamato made sure to make it specially for them. Shizune, Ino, Hinata, and Tsunade had put a sealing barrier around the area of the reserve to keep rouge ninjas from coming in to disturb their two-week vacation. It was a single floor house with a huge front porch. On the inside, the living room was big and past the living room, the first room to the right was a kitchen. And the room across the hall on the left was the dining room. In the kitchen, Sakura found a sign near the window above the sink that read 'Home Sweet Home' and smiled.

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy checking the cabinets for food. His jumped up with joy when he saw that someone was thoughtful enough to fill the cabinets with his favorite breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack in the entire world: RAMEN! Sakura opened the fridge and saw that there were frozen vegetables in the freezer along with fish and other meats. In the actual fridge section were pudding cups, applesauce, jelly, fruits, eggs, sausages, bacon, and other useful groceries. "Yes! Something I can actually cook!" Sakura shouted in glee. She turned to get Naruto's attention and caught him like a deer in headlights boiling some water to fix him a ramen cup.

"Naruto?" Sakura said sweetly. This voice always scared Naruto though. "Yes ma'am?" he answered hesitantly.

"What are you doing with that water sweetheart?"

Naruto watched the water in the pot for a few moments before thinking of a legit answer to give his wife. Right when he was nearly about to kill himself from stuttering so much. Sakura walked up towards him. Naruto backed up into the stove and shrunk down to protect his self from his punishment.

He was shocked to see Sakura grab a cup and add more water into the pot. What he was more shocked to see, however, was the fact that the stove apparently wasn't on in the first place. Sakura turned on the stove and looked over to her husband. She giggled when she saw how scared shitless he looked. "Oh, babe! You didn't think that I would keep you from pigging out on our honeymoon, did you?" Naruto slowly stood up and joined his wife beside the stove. "Umm... well, you kind of made a big deal about me wearing those ramen boxers at the wedding, so I decided to try and 'sneak' some ramen on our honeymoon." Sakura sighed, "Naruto, I'm sorry about getting mad at you before-"

"No, no, it's totally fine! I just thought that since the honeymoon is supposed to be where you relax and stuff, I thought I'd try to cut out the ramen since you hate it so much." Sakura giggled, "What? No, I don't HATE ramen. I just find it kind of weird how you eat it all the time. It's not really healthy either, in fact it-"

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed Naruto giving her the 'You've gotta be kidding me' look. Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry. I guess it's just a habbit of me being a medical ninja, and your wife." Naruto smiled and smacked her ass. "Don't worry babe, I'm not the only one who pigs out." Sakura blushed from his smack and from his words, "What do you mean?"

Naruto found out about her little 'Midnight Snack' habbit around a few weeks after they moved in together. In fact, he considered it quite adorable. "Don't think I don't know about how you'd always wake up in the middle of the night to go rumbling through the fridge looking for sweets at home." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Sakrua blushed in embarrassment, "No, no, that's... that's not... WHY THE HELL WERE YOU UP THAT LATE?"

Naruto kissed his hot-tempered wife on the forehead and grabbed her by the waist to move her out the way. "Well, you know I always get up to get my midnight ramen." Sakura watched as Naruto pulled out the ingredients to make some Mitarashi Dangos. Sakura's mouth watered until her mind went back to their conversation and she shook herself out of it, "They why on earth did you not say anything then when you caught me?" Naruto smirked, "Because I valued my life more back then. I couldn't let you kill me before I married you." Sakura growled, "That's kind of mean, Naruto." The blonde hokage stepped around his wife to continue preparing their meal and kissed Sakura on the jaw, "No, I'm pretty sure you're the mean one, Sakura- chan." Sakura rolled her eyes and took out the stuff to make green tea. They played around the kitchen until the meal was finished and they ate in the dining room in a comfortable silence.

~~~X~~~

By the time they finished eating, it was around 11 p.m at night. They were walking around their backyard patio, which they had just recently found out had a waterfall right in their back yard. Sakura smirked, "I think that I'd live out here. It's nice and it's not in the middle of everything. We can both use the teleportation jutsu to get to our jobs so that shouldn't be a problem. Well, you have that and your father's teleportation kunai." Naruto smiled and twirled one around on his finger, "I put one in your 'doctor' coat too. That way, if I sense anything going wrong with you, I'll be right by your side lickety split! And I wouldn't mind staying here. My parents didn't stay in the village either when my dad was the hokage so I guess, why not?" Sakura smiled and snuggled closer into her husband's warmth. They were now sitting around a fire in the fire pit on their patio. Sakura picked up a strawberry from her plate and fed one to her husband. "MMMMM! Sakura- chan, I think that these will be my new favorite fruits!"

Sakura giggled and fed him another one. She growled when he took the one that she was about to put in her mouth. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, "NO FA-" She was cut short by a pineapple being stuffed into her mouth. She chewed the fruit and swallowed it, glaring at her husband who was laughing at her pouty face. "Damnit babe! If you keep up with that face, I won't know when you actually start getting serious or not." Sakura growled and hopped into Naruto's lap, making his plate of fruit fall onto the floor.

"Okay, that's it! Bad! Bad girl! You're coming with me to bed right now!" Naruto carried Sakura into their honeymoon reserve. Sakura laughed as he dropped her off on the bed in their bedroom and hovered over her. "You know, I can't tell when you're serious either. Only way I can is if we were on the battle field." Naruto purred as Sakura reached up and stroked his whiskers. "And I LOVE this! You look so cute when I pet your whiskers. Here you are, the 7th Hokage, savior of the world, jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox spirit, just mere putty in my hands." Sakura yelped as Naruto began grabbing her butt while kissing her neck, "And here you are, my sweet little Cherry Blossom, one of the world's top medics, a rare wielder of the Strength of a Hundred Sealing marks, one of the most STRONGEST female warriors I've ever seen in my life, mere liquid in my hands."

Sakura growled as they started a fierce tongue battle for dominance, to which Naruto easily won. Sakura flipped them over so that she was on top. Is that a challenge, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto smacked her ass and kissed her deeply on the lips, "You're the one challenging me. But if you so wish to tango with this bad boy, then bring it on, Mrs. Uzumaki!"

(Warning: This is my first Lemon, skip if you don't wanna read it!)

Naruto flipped Sakura so that she was on her back. She moaned as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "... Naruto!" The blonde found a weak spot on her neck and continued to suck on it, making the rosette below him writher around and run her fingers through his hair. He continued sucking until he left a fresh hickey on her neck and kissed along her jawline, up until he reached her lips again.

Naruto and Sakura began a heated make- out session. He started by licking her lips, asking her for entrance. She granted it and started sucking on his tongue. Naruto moaned and began battling her tongue for dominance, to which he easily won. They kept kissing until soon, things got pretty heated. Sakura began running her hands up the front of Naruto's shirt, feeling the dips and curves of her husband's toned stomach. She enjoyed feeling his shirtless body. He looked and felt perfect. He was well built, buff, but not too buff. His tanned skin tone matched beautifully with his golden hair. His jawline was shaped nicely for his face and he looked like a real man.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and began tugging at the bottom of Sakura's. She sat up so that he could lift the shirt up and over her head before he laid her head back down on the pillow. Naruto marveled at how developed her breast had gotten. He remembered when she had those cute little perky B- cup breasts were from when she was younger. A part of him missed those. But another part of him was a bit gladder that his cherry blossom 'blossomed'. His hands had gotten a bit larger, so Sakura's breasts filled out to please his larger hands. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra to show off her firm, soft breasts. Naruto immediately stuck the left nipple into his mouth and massaged the right with his corresponding hand. Sakura let out a loud moan as she arched her back to get more of him in her mouth.

Naruto kept sucking. He eventually bit down gently on her nipple to earn a low moan from Sakura's throat. He then moved over to the twin and sucked on it like a starved baby. After giving it the same treatment, Naruto moved back up to Sakura's mouth and began making out with her again. He pulled off Sakura's shorts and began rubbing her intimate area through her red laced panties. Sakura moaned again and brought Naruto back up for another kiss. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked her dead in the eye. "Sakura- chan. If you want to stop now, then we can do so. But if we continue, then I don't think I'll be able to stop." Sakura felt what Naruto was talking about through his pants. She nodded for him to continue, and he attacked her lips again.

Sakura had been holding Naruto off from sexual activities. The farthest they had got was him sucking on her tits. Both of them thought it was a great idea to hold off until marriage. For starters, they were both nervous as hell about going that deep into a relationship. Other than that, they wanted to wait until marriage because if something were to happen, they'd want to go ahead and have marriage out of the way so that there won't be any 'pregnant' weddings. Sakura didn't want to look at her wedding pictures and say 'Aw! I was so fat back then', though she would've known it was from pregnancy, she still didn't want a baby bump in at her wedding. Naruto wanted to have children with Sakura, just after they were married. So did Sakura, but the topic was never discussed verbally. It was more of an unspoken rule between them. But now, since they're on their honeymoon, they just didn't give a shit.

Naruto kissed down the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach. He gave it a playful blow, causing Sakura to laugh and smack him playfully upside the head. "You baka!" Naruto chucked and reached the waistline of her panties. Right when he was about to pull them off, Sakura stopped him. "If you take off my panties, then you'll still have on your boxers and pants." Naruto smiled and sat up to take them off slowly, teasing his hungry and lustful vixen.

Sakura growled as Naruto slowly undid the button in his pants. Sakura saw how the already present buldge grow bigger when his pants were off. Then, he slid down his boxers and Sakura nearly had a nosebleed. His package was around 10-inch-long and 3 inches thick. Naruto grinned as Sakura began to slob at the mouth. "Enjoying the show babe?" Sakura licked her lips hungrily. Before Naruto could get back to his 'meal', he found himself on his back and tied to the headboard of the bed. "The hell?" Sakura smirked as she put the wire back in the dresser. "Where'd you get that wire from?"

Sakura smirked again, "Lady Tsunade told me to look for 'special enhancements' for late night activities. I didn't expect us to get this far, but lucky for you, your girl is a quick thinker." Naruto tugged at the wires and failed to escape, "Ah, ah, ah, you won't get out of those so easily. I infused my chakra into those wires." Both Naruto and Sakura knew well that Naruto could probably break out of those, but he just let the foreplay play out. This would be both of their first times anyways.

Sakura lowered her head down towards Naruto's monstrous cock. She saw how it twitched and glistened with pre- cum and smiled. "Naruto- kun. All you did was fumble around with my breasts and kiss my body, you're already about to blow." Naruto shook his head, "Can't help it babe. You're too damn hot!" Sakura smiled as she stuffed the first few inches in her mouth and sucked. Naruto threw his head back. She wasn't doing much, yet, but he was already sensitive. He'd say it's because of all those years of holding back just for his cherry blossom. Sakura took the cock out of her mouth with a 'pop' and started to suck the side of it. She sucked both sides and then moved to his underside. She ran her tongue up and down until she reached the bottom. She began jerking him off while sucking on his sack. Naruto was now growling in pleasure. "Damnit Sakura- chan!" Sakura smiled and went back up to take in 5 inches of his cock while jerking off the rest with one hand and playing with his balls in the other.

Naruto was in a pure blissful wonderland at the moment. The girl of his dreams is now his. He has been dating her for a while. Now he's married to her, AND she's giving him a blowjob? He has never felt so light in his life. Naruto felt a stirring in his groin and from knowing what that means by time spent with pervy sage, knowledge of pregnancy, or just masturbating to pictures of Sakura or fantasizing her, he knew what that meant. "Sakura! I'm gonna blow!" Sakura, hearing this, relaxed her throat muscles and prepared for her final trick before letting him take over. She took in all of his 10-inch-long, 3-inch-thick cock and sucked hard on it. Naruto roared out his release and tried bucking hips up to get more of her WONDERFUL mouth. Sakura sucked him clean and didn't miss a single drop. It tasted a little salty and sweet, but she liked it. "Please, Sakura- chan, cut the strings loose!"

Sakura obeyed her husband's orders and before she knew it, she was flipped on her back and her panties were gone. Naruto licked his lips hungrily at the sight of Sakura's dripping core. "Mine!" He growled as he gave a good long and slow lick up her moist outer lips. Sakura shivered and moaned as he repeated the process around 3 times before suddenly...

"AAAHHHHHNNN! NARUTO!" Naruto began thrusting his tongue inside of Sakura fast. He had to hold down her hips to keep her from bucking up. He kept licking and licking until he found the small bulb of flesh above her opening. Naruto kissed it, licked it, and then wrapped his lips around her clitoris and began sucking on the bundle of nerves. Sakura tossed her head side to side, heaving and struggling to fuck his face. He then thought of a different trick. He kept sucking her clit, but he began pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping hot pussy. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hair and shoved his face into her crotch as he kept sucking and fingering her vagina. Sakura felt a coil tighten in her stomach until it suddenly sprung open, hard. "Naruto!... I'm cumming! I'm... I'm... NARUUTOOOO!" The blonde didn't stop his assault there. He kept licking until he's lapped up all of her juices. He found it had a sort of sweet tangy taste. He came back up and kissed her deeply and passionately. Sakura tasted herself on his lips and smirked, "Even during sex, you're still a sloppy eater." Naruto grinned. He could taste himself in her mouth too.

Naruto kissed her cheek and pulled away, "Are you ready?" Sakura nodded her head and helped Naruto align his himself with her opening. Once he found it, he sunk in slowly, letting her adjust to his large size. Sakura winced a little once he got half of himself in. She wasn't worried about her hymen, that had been lost over the years of taijutsu training. But still, she was still a virgin to sex. He was rather huge, so they still had to go slowly. Naruto sat back on his heels and when Sakura gave him permission, he slowly began to move. They both moaned aloud at the pleasure they felt. "Sakura! You're so tight!" He kept up the slow pace until she began to loosen up. He then leaned forward and began to kiss on her neck as he moved faster. Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his hair. "Faster, give me more, I need more... deeper," Sakura in between moans and deep breaths. Naruto obeyed her commands and he lost himself in pleasure, going all the way in.

Sakura moaned loudly, nearly screaming by how fast and deep he was. Sakura moved her hips in time with his to add to the pleasure. After a while in that position, Sakura used her flexibility and strength to flip them over so that she was now on top. Naruto held on to her waist while she balanced her wait on his chest. She started off moving back and forth, then she started twirling on him. Sakura tossed her head back in pleasure. Naruto then thrusted upwards and she screamed his name as she started bouncing on him.

Naruto's grip on her waist tightened as he felt his release coming. "Sakura... need... pull out now... hurry-" Sakura put a finger up to his lips and kissed his cheeks. "Don't pull out, baby. I want this. If I get pregnant, I won't mind raising a child. I'm ready." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure? This is big Sakura- chan."

"I know, and I'm telling you that I'm ready. So fuck me already!" Sakura reached down and pet his whisker cheeks. This action had some type of affect on him because she found herself at the bottom again getting pounded into. Deciding that she liked the feeling, she kept petting and kissing his whisker marks. This made him pound her with unhuman- like thrusts and speed. "Cum with me, babe." Naruto groaned as he reached in between their bodies and rubbed at her clit. This threw Sakura over the edge. Her eyes widened as her release came like a ton of bricks to the face.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA- CHAN!"

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Naruto filled her up with a lot of seed. He didn't stop, however, causing Sakura to cum two more times, with their juices overflowing and spilling out on the bed. He finally stopped and fell over beside her so that he wouldn't crush her. They were both breathing heavy, tired, exhausted. Naruto looked over at his blissful wife and smiled, "That was amazing!" Sakura slowly turned to him and smiled. He pulled his wife on top of him, kissing her on top of the head. Get some sleep honey." Sakura smiled and managed to give him one last kiss on the lips before dozing off on his chest.

(SAFE ZONE: LEMON IS OVER/ TIME SKIP: 7 YEARS LATER)

Sakura sat on the edge of her patio and let her feet dangle into the water below. She took in a deep breath and sighed, allowing the peace to relax her brain. She focused on the falling water and the cool fall breeze around her. Sakura was happily taking advantage of her off day from the hospital. She had just been promoted to Head Medic 3 years ago. And ever since then, Murphy's Law had been by her side the entire time. She was used to seeing dead bodies and infected sliced and diced people, but not to the point where she'd see almost over 70 a day! Seriously, she hadn't seen so many since the 4th Great Ninja War. She already opened up hospitals after the war for the mentally injured people, now, she was the head medic of the Leaf Village's hospital. She felt like she was getting old.

She checked the watch on her wrist. "7:45, eh?" Sakura had a daily routine going on. She knew every second of her schedule. Yes, she's that responsible. She took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth.

5

She took her feet out of the water.

4

She slowly got stood up on the patio.

3

She stretched her tired arms and legs.

2

She turned around to hear the back-door closing.

1

"MOMMY!"

Sakura reached her arms out to catch a running little boy from knocking her backwards into the waterfall behind her. "Hello there Shina! How was your day today?" The little boy pulled away from his mother and began jumping up and down like the hyper- active kid he was. "IT WAS AWESOME! KAKASHI- SENSEI TAUGHT US SOME COOL NINJA TRICKS! MY FRIENDS, MANA AND HARIKO, THEY ARE SOOOO AWESOME! Well, Mana is mean and scary, she doesn't like talking to me and Hariko that much. But when she does talk, she's bossy. But Hariko, HE'S SO AWESOME! HE HAS A DOG NAMED TAIKI! AND THEY CAN DO TRICKS! DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY SHURIKEN TRICKS MOMMY? OH, AND DADDY TOOK ME TO HIS OFFICE AFTER HE PICKED ME UP FROM THE ACADEMY! DADDY'S SO COOL! I WANNA BE LIKE HIM WHEN I GROW UP!"

"Oh, do I see another little Uzumaki Hokage?" Sakura turned to see her husband walking up to them with a big grin on his face. "Hi honey." Sakura said sweetly as he kissed her on the cheek. "DADDY!" Shinachiku jumped into Naruto's arms. "Woah there big guy! You've been with daddy for a while. Don't you want to go play with mommy?" Shinachiku smiled and he dragged both of his parents out to a big tree near their house. "LOOK, LOOK, I'M GOING TO THROW NINJA STARS AT THE BAD GUYS!" Naruto had carved a few shuriken/kunai target carvings on some of the trees. Naruto and Sakura agreed to let him start off with the cardboard versions until he was old enough to use real shuriken. Kakashi had told them that he was learning fast and exceeding a lot of his classmates, but he was a constant trouble maker. "He takes after you doesn't he?" Naruto asked slyly. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't act all innocent, he gets his behavior from you."

"And his snotty attitude from you." he replied boldly.

Sakura bald up her fists, "You wanna repeat, Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto smiled nervously and before he could justify his self, he was punched back into the furthest tree from them. Sakura made sure she didn't punch him too hard so that he flew threw any trees. "A- and... he gets his... strength from you..." Naruto grunted as he stood up slowly. Sakura cracked her knuckles and huffed arrogantly. "YAY! MOMMY BEAT DADDY! MOMMY STRONG!" Naruto glared at Sakura, walking back up to her, "This is your fault!" Sakura looked confused, "My fault? I just kicked your ass fair and square and him calling me strong is my fault? You should watch how you speak about your wife and maybe it wouldn't have happened!" She said, turning away from him. She felt a tug at the bottom of her shirt and looked down to see Shinachiku with his hand out. "Mommy say a bad word, I need money." Sakura looked at her son as if he were crazy, "And who told you that, Shina?"

Sakura turned behind her when Shinachiku pointed over her shoulder. "You know the rule Sakura- chan. No swearing in front of our child. You should watch how you speak in front of your kid more." Sakura rolled her eyes and gave her son $2. "I'm going to fix dinner. You two boys play nice now." Sakura stomped Naruto's toe on the way to the house, causing him to swear rather loudly. Shinachiku gasped, "That was LOUD! I need $7 please." Naruto glared at his wife as she laughed her way to the house, holding her stomach as if she just saw the funniest thing ever. "Vixen!" Naruto growled, as he payed his son his debt and continued to teach him his shuriken throws.

~~~x~~~

After dinner, Naruto left to make sure Shinachiku didn't try to use 'Teleportation Jutsu' by flushing himself down the toilet, while he got ready for bed. Sakura took this time to sit out on the patio again.

She thought about everything up until this point in her life. How she finally accepted Naruto's love for her and started returning it herself. She remembered how they used to go out on dates before they were officially dating. She remembered how she hurt him by begging to bring Sasuke back. She remembered trying to do the impossible by releasing the burden she set on him. She remembered Sasuke coming back to the village and team 7 being reunited as one.

She remembered Yamato's words, how he could tell that just by looking at her, he knew that she... loved him. That was the last two words of his sentence. She loved him and she was angry at herself for taking so long to notice. She loved him for a long time, yet she was a whole young adult stuck in the mind and fantasy world of a 13 year old little girl. But, her friends had broken her out of that kitty wonderland. "16 years old..." Sakura said. She smirked at the irony of it all. Yamato's predictions, Sai's predictions, Kakashi's predictions, Hinata's predictions, Sasuke's predictions, even Tsunade's predictions. All of their predictions and everyone who believed in those predictions had been right all alone.

Sakura loved Naruto.

"Hey babe! Shinachiku wants you to tuck him in!" Sakura stood and followed her husband into their house to tuck in their child.

Yes, their child. The child that was a mixture of their DNA. The child that they spent time to produce. The child that was carried for 9 months in her womb. The child that she delivered on this day, of November 7. "Happy Birthday, Shinachiku." the parents said, as they turned off the lights to their son's room and went to their own room to sleep. Sakura laid down and snuggled deep within the warmth of her covers. She often thought about the miracles in her life that she'd never think would happen in her lifetime.

"Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd end up with the 'Number One Hyper Active Knuckleheaded Ninja' of Konoha,

Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd become friends with him,

Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd want to protect him with my life,

Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd marry him,

Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd bare his children,"

"Babe? You alright?" Naruto asked, worried because she haven't responded to him for the past few moments, neither have she turned off her lamp. Sakura looked up, "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto leaned over his wife and kissed her gently on the lips and leaned down to her stomach, "Good night to you too, Akira Uzumaki." Sakura smiled as she turned off her lamp and let her husband spoon her.

"Never in a Million Years... have I thought I'd be in love, with...

Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**AN: So... Never In A Million Years... let me tell you my opinion on this story, I think that it is cheesy and if I didn't write the lemon, then it would be sweet. That is what a novice level Fluff- Akumaru lemon looks like people. If you liked it, let me know, if you didn't like it, let me know KINDLY. Okay? I don't need the flames. My brain is already trying to process my other book. I read too many NaruSaku fluffly books so I wrote a wedding/ family fic.**

**Now yall all know that Shinachiku isn't mine. Naruto isn't mine. I don't feel the need to put up any disclaimers on any of my work because if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be on this website. Now, Akira Uzumaki, I searched it and it looks like Naruto and Gaara's child? IDK. But anyways, Akira means graceful strength in india and in japanese, it means bright and clear. I thought that the name would be good for a child of Naruto and Sakura. The 'graceful strength' coming from Sakura part and the 'bright and clear' coming from Naruto's.**

**MOVING ON!**

**So I am giving Vixen of the Hidden Leaves a short break. First off, my computer is acting like it's retarded. Second, I really don't know where to go with that story. Imma leave that up to you guys. Under a few circumstances:**

**1\. The ending has to be NaruSaku, whether they're just friends or they actually end up together is up to yall.**

**2\. Sakura keeps her jinchuriki powers.**

**That's about it.**


End file.
